


Pride

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Soulmate AU: You feel your Soulmates PainYou were the scars on your wrist with pride, knowing one day you'll meet the man with matching ones.





	Pride

Even as a child you couldn’t imagine the horrible things your soulmate must have gone through. Bloody irritated welts on your wrists. Your own parents, although neglectful, never beat you, but you learned first hand what it must be like to have actual abusive parents. 

After all you spent your childhood with bloodied raw wrists, and fist shaped bruises. 

It continued up until your teens. You remember the day it stopped. You were sixteen, and in classes. There was a hard punch to your face (or more accurate your soulmates) and then nothing. Normally the beatings didn’t stop at one, but this time it did. 

Teachers and friends rushed you to the nurse as your eye began to swell. 

The punch had properly broken your eye socket. 

Still, you’re relieved to find that your soulmate didn’t get hit anymore after that.   
  
Life is able to move on for once. Your eye heals, and slowly, after years of abuse, your wrists began to heal as well. 

The scars were monstrous, but you were proud to bear the pain, after all, your soulmate had all this time. 

You display your scars, with pride, knowing that one day you’ll meet the man with matching ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> mlmdarkfiction.tumbl.com/ask


End file.
